sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
South Park Elementals
3South Park Elementals is a fantasy and magical South Park story and is the sequel to Demon's Calling ''and ''Demon's Rising. Characters The Boys/The Elementals *'Kyle Broflovski' is the smart, Jewish member of the boys and has the power of Water and Ice. He is best friends with Stan, but due to their elemental opposites, they don't do well in battle. When school resumes after a radiation scare from an unknown aircraft, he decides to join the swim team to help him harness his abilities better. He possesses the Trident of David '''and uses attacks called '''Hebrew Wave '''and '''Hebrew Freeze. Like the biblical figures, Jesus and Moses, he is able to walk on water and part seas respectfully. His mark is located on his right shoulder. *'Stanley "Stan" Marsh '''is the athletic, down to Earth member of the boys and has the power of Fire. He is best friends with Kyle, but due to their elemental opposites, they don't do well in battle. He is the quarterback for the high school football team and also tries out for the baseball team after school resumes. He is in a committed relationship with Wendy Testaburger (despite their history of an on and off-again relationship). He possesses the '''Sword of Surtur' and uses an attack called Burning Fastball. He is also able to combine his flame with Kenny's Oxygen ability to elevate his fire power. His constant body heat makes him a good blanket when stranded in the mountains. His mark is burned on his left wrist. *'Eric Cartman' is the bulky, most foul-mouthed member of the boys and tells it like it is. He is also the biggest bigot anyone will ever meet. His weight is perfect for his element of earth. He possesses the Gauntlet of Mother Earth and uses an attack called Almighty Earthquake. This ability can be tapped even when he falls off something accidentally. He's obsessed with a super villain called The Coon and even collects the comics (The Coon is a character that he personified in the show, but was later adapted into a real comic). His mark is on his right butt cheek. *'Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick' is the poor kid of the group but definitely the most rounded. He has the element of Air/Wind and possesses the Bow of the Heavens and uses an attack called Poverty Cyclone a weak windstorm that strikes his foes with little warning. He also can now fly, but only for a short time. He is also immortal meaning if he dies, he'll juct come back to life the next day. He is also a pervert and bisexual. His mark is burned on the middle of his chest. *'Miley Colisanti' acts as an elemenatl mentor to the group and helps the boys in their quest to defeat Chaos. She is after the chaos gems, like Chaos, in order to restore balance to her home of Hohto which was once again destroyed. This time by Chaos and his monsters. She later inherits the element of Darkness. She is also shown to be in love with Kyle, but refuses to acknowledge it because of his past with Cartman's sister who died a few years earlier. *'Chaos' is the main antagonist of the first season and is after the chaos gems so he can control the human race. His sidekick is a ginger named "Commander Dystopia". He is suspected to be Butters because of Professor Chaos, but this later debunked when they are shown in the same place at the same time. His true identity isn't revealed until the season 1 finale. Recurring Characters *Commander Dystopia *Wendy Testaburger *Karen McCormick *Leopold "Butters" Stotch *Clyde Donovan *Craig Tucker *Tweek Tweak *Token Black *Nichole *Bebe Stevens *Ike Broflovski *Millie Larsen *Shelly Marsh *Jimmy Valmer *Timmy Birch *Scott Malkinson *Kevin Stoley *Rebecca Cotswald *Jimbo Kern *Ned Gerblansky *Kevin McCormick *Dougie *Rebecca "Red" Tucker Episode List *'Hebrew Wave' (The Return of the Chinpoko-Master! The Boys' Destiny!!) - A mysterious, but familiar face returns to South Park and has a surprise for the boys: They are reincarnations of ancient elemental warriors. Meanwhile, a dark force known as "Chaos" unleashes a beast known as Chaotic Deer to attack Starks Pond. *'Burning Fastball' (Fiery Date! Stan's Power!!) - Stan decides to go on a camping date with his girlfriend Wendy. However, the peaceful date is disturbed when a creature known as Chaotic Salamander attacks the couple. Stan must tap into a hidden power inside himself if he hopes to save his girlfriend. *'Happy Birthday! '(The Coon and Mysterion! McCormick Birthday Bash!!) - It's Kenny's baby sister's 13th birthday and her brother is determined to make it special despite his family's poverty. A friend surprises him with the best birthday bash ever: A trip to Casa Bonita. A Chaotic Golem disrupts the happy occasion and two heroes use their powers to stop it. *'Can't Believe It's Not Butters' (Kyle and Cartman? Unlikely Allies!!) - The boys feel they know the identity of Chaos. Meanwhile, a Chaotic Harpy Siren enchants Stan and Kenny and it's up to Kyle and Cartman to put their differences aside and save their friends. *'Show Off! '(Craig's Gang! Attack of the Giant Guinea!!) - School resumes and news go around og four heroes saving town from monsters. Craig Tucker and his gang try to be super heroes to prove they're better, but Craig's new guinea pig gets transformed into a giant monsters called the Chaotic Guinea. Now, the boys must help their friendly rivals save the town. *'Love is a Many Lame-ass Thing' (Token and Nichole! Sweet Romance!!) - It's Token Black and his girlfriend Nichole's anniversary and Token wants to do something special for his girl. When Kyle suggests he write her a song, his guitar gets transformed into a instrument playing, pheasant called the Chaotic Swan. Now, Kyle and the elementals must save the romances of South Park. *'Cheerleader Duel' (Bebe and Wendy Rivals? Rise of the Nagual Squad!!) - It's the first day of cheerleading tryouts and Wendy Testaburger wants to make the team along with her best friend, Bebe Stevens; but the senior captain pits Wendy and Bebe against one another and to make matters worse, a quartet of mysterious teenage girls appears on campus. Are they friend or foe? *'Sport Troubles '(Save Ike! The Emblem of Brotherhood!!) - Kyle has his first swim meet and he is determined to invite his parents, but when his little brother Ike has a hockey game the same day, they chose to go to the game instead. Kyle grows jealous and angry with Ike, until A member of the Nagual Squad Luna the Werewolf strikes and kidnaps Ike. Kyle finds a magical emblem attached to Ike's hockey stick. When used it activates ice abilities. Kyle saves Ike and apologizes for being a jerk. *'Jealousy's a Monster '(Wendy's Jealousy! Attack of the Minotaur!!) - The high school go on a field trip to Carl Jenkins' ranch and while there, Millie flirts with Stan to Wendy's distaste. Chaos possesses a bull changing it into a chaotic minotaur. The boys must work together to save their classmates and defeat the newest chaotic monster. *'The Emblems '(Fire and Brimstone! The Emblems' Secret!!) Stan is constantly getting abused by his older sister, Shelly, who is a senior in high school. Not only that, but that gang are still trying to figure out their latest enemy - the Nagual Squad. Miley reveals that they are after powerful artifacts called Emblems with uncanny powers. Juma the Werecat attacks Shelly, but her necklace reacts to Stan's elemental powers and allows his sword to have magical properties. Shelly and Stan reconcil their difference and she promises to never harm him again, before giving one last thrashing. *'No Laughing Matter '(Jimmy and Timmy! A Comedic Nightmare!!) It's that time of year when Park County High puts on an annual play. Jimmy Valmer, the coordinator of the Drama Club, wants to direct. One half of the school thinks he will want a comedy play because of his history of wanting to be a comedian and the other half thinks he shouldn't because of his condition. When Commander Dystopia ruins the play and Jimmy's idea, it sets him on an outrage, which transforms him into a creature called Monster Jimmy after Dystopia possesses him with Chaos' powers. It's not the boys to defeat him, but its his friend, Timmy Birch, who gets through to him and turns him back to normal. In the end, he allows Wendy to be the director of the play who wounds up dedicating it to him by making it be a play about an up and coming comedian with CP. *'Sugar Rush '(The Jewpacabra! A Sweet Hell!!) Cartman tells the Middle School children a story about a creature called the Jewpacabra. Intrigued, Chaos sends his own version of the mythical monster to South Park. 8th grader, Scott Malkinson gets in the way and is up to the elementals to save him and put a stop to this fiend. *'The Inner Darkness' (Complete Manipulation! Dark Kyle Returns!!) It's Halloween and the boys, along with Butters, plan to throw their first Halloween party as high school students. However, Kyle comes face to face with Commander Dystopia who digs deep into his memory and unleashes an old enemy who attacks the town. It's up to Stan and the others to save their friend while protecting their classmates. *'A Day at the Beach' (Nagual Rage! Search for the Emblems!!) Kyle reels from what he did as Dark Kyle and struggles with his emotions. Miley and the boys decide to travel to a nearby beach. The same beach where the boys hung out the last time she was in South Park, four years ago. There, Chaos unleashes a magical being known as a Chaotic Selkie. Kyle receives a gift from Miley which changes into the Pentagram Emblem, causing his trident to update and have inner healing abilities. *'Cave of Mystery '(The Rumored Manbearpig! Stan's New Sword Upgrade!!) Stan reads a blog of former Vice President Al Gore listing potential Manbearpig sightings. When he tells the others, Miley suggests they check it out, when they get there, a Chaotic Yaoguai attacks and it's up to Stan's new power to stop this latest monster. *'I Dream of Kenny '(Opening Night! Kenny's Destiny!!)' '''The boys notice that Kenny has an amazing sining voice and convince him to join a vocal class. Before a show that week, he is killed by an iron-tailed tiger called a Chaotic Oni. Karen finds an emblem in his closet which instantly brings him back to life. Kenny defeats the Oni by himself before the show could finally begin. *'School Pictures (Bad Mr. Kitty! Bad Picture Day!!) Due to school resuming so late, the boys take their school pictures. The night before, the boys hang out at Cartman's house where his cat attacks Stan, for practically no reason. Chaos changes him into a Chaotic Lynx which tries to kill Cartman. Stan and the others try to save him. *'Going Berserker '(Kyle's Feelings! Berserker Attack!!) '- Chaotic Troll (Berserker) - Frozen Skull Emblem *'A Nagual in Love''' (Cupid's Bow and Arrow! Tsume's Love Affair!!) - Chaotic White Snake - Bow and Arrow Emblem *'Getcha Head in the Game' (Girls Night Out! Screams of Terror!!) - Chaotic Banshee - N/A *'Written in the Star...Wars' (Convention Showdown! Star Wars Vs. Star Trek!!) - Chaotic Boar - Federation Emblem *'Kiss or Miss' (Double Trouble! Miley's True Feelings) - Chaotic Slit-Mouthed Fiend - Daywalker Emblem *'Emblem Woes' (Winnie Strikes! Cartman Wishes for an Emblem!!) - Chaotic Nagual Squad - N/A *'Cry Wolf' (Ultimate Rumble! Luna Vs. Winnie!!) - Chaotic Nagual Squad - N/A *'I'm Not Fat, I'm Big-boned!' (It's Here! The Gross-Out Emblem!!) - Chaotic Nagual Squad - Wad of Lipo fat Emblem *'Rotten Luck' (Gambling Failure! Father and Son Bonding!!) - Chaotic Ginger - Magnet Emblem *'Future Strike '(Our New Heavenly Lord! Kyle Broflovski?!) - Chaotic Korrigan - Thorny Branch Emblem *'Heart of Ice '(The End of a Life-long Frienship! Jimbo and Ned!!) - Chaotic Gorgon - Beer Emblem *'Mommy Issues' (Liane's Courtship! Eric Alone!!) - Chaotic Orge - Flatulent Emblem *'My Sister's Keeper' (Kevin and Karen! Fight For Brother's Attention!!) - Chaotic Garuda - Voltage Emblem *'Reunited at Last' (Evil Fatcat? Miley's Chinpoko Reunion) - Chaotic Maltese Fatcat - N/A *'Secret Elemental' (Hidden Light! Leo's Sacrifice!!) - Chaotic Angel (Possessed Miley) - N/A *'Ken Lightning' (It's Electric! Kenny's Realization!!) - Chaotic Nagual Squad - Small Battery Emblem *'Dystopia '(Destiny is Here! Enter Dougie!!) - Commander Dystopia - Demon Emblem *'Friend or Faux Pa' (The Truth Revealed! Professor Chaos!!) - Professor Chaos - Ankh Pendent *'Ultimate Emblem: Water' (Family, Friends, Loyalty - Water!!) - Zodiac Chaos Capricorn - Sparkle Star Emblem *'Ultimate Emblem: Fire' (Friendship, Family, Love - Fire!!) - Zodiac Chaos Aries - Sparkle Diamond Emblem *'Ultimate Emblem: Earth' (Love, Family, Power - Earth!!) - Zodiac Chaos Taurus - Sparkle Heart Emblem *'Ultimate Emblem: Air' (Family, Love, Death - Air!!) - Zodiac Chaos Centaurine - Sparkle Unicorn Emblem *'Ultimate Emlem: Thunder' (Love, Friendship, Family, Justice - Thunder!!) - Zodiac Chaos Leo - Sparkle Chaos Emblem *'For the Birds' (Watitsumi and Flare Return! VS Double Trouble!!) - Zodiac Chaos Gemini - Crossguard Emblem *'Ultimate Emblem: Light '(Friendship, Love, Family, Darkness - Light!!) - Zodiac Chaos Virgo - Chef Emblem *'Leopold Can't Change His Spots '(Fight for Friendship! Leopold's Last Stand!!) - Zodiac Chaos Cancer - Manipulation Emblem *'A Paper Tiger-Born '(Fallen Faction! Humans VS Elves?!) - Zodiac Chaos Libra of Justice - Friendship Emblem *'The Last Stand' (The Nagual Squad's Final Assault! The Ultimate Sacrifice!!) - Nagual Squad - N/A *'The Last Stand II' (Ultimate Emblem Appears! Five Elementals Reunited!!) - Zodiac Chaos Scorpio, Archer, Sea-Goat, Aquarius, and Chaos of Darkness - Ultimate Emblem Emblems Trivia *The series was inspired by magical anime like Sailor Moon. It also has aspects of Mythology and Alchemy from all over the world. *Two of the boys' talismans are based on their weapons from ''South Park: The Stick of Truth ''(Stan's sword and Kenny's bow).